


Surprise

by SaltySapphic



Series: Pretty Boys [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Hajime, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hajime has sensitive nipples, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Partially Clothed Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Komaeda Nagito, chest worship, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Hajime has a surprise for Nagito
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Pretty Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095368
Comments: 5
Kudos: 249





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while and just really wanted to be done with it so I didn't write much by way of aftercare and more importantly, I didn't do a final read-through, so if anything seems weird, let me know lol

Hajime and Nagito have been together for a few months now, and he wanted to try something new.

Now that he's putting his plan in motion though, he's sort of regretting it.

As he stares at himself in the mirror, chewing on his bottom lip, he tries to convince himself to go forward. 

His boyfriend always looks so pretty when he wears lingerie that Hajime wanted to try it for himself and surprise Nagito with it. 

Except, he doesn't look nearly as good as his more effeminate boyfriend.

And he definitely should've gone for the white lace, he thinks, as he picks at the black fabric on his chest.

The cups accentuate his already large chest, which is something he's always been a little insecure about, and makes it look even larger. 

They only just barely cover his nipples, meaning that the edges of the lace often rub up against them. It's something he finds both pleasurable and annoying.

The bottoms just barely cover him in the front and don't cover his ass. Instead, much like the bra, they frame his cheeks and push them up, making his ass look bigger.

He's incredibly embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

He considers taking it off and hiding them somewhere, effectively scrapping the idea, but he feels the need to see it through.

So, he takes a deep breath and slips on his robe before sending a text to Nagito to invite him over.

In preparation, he slides the bottle of lube under his pillow and waits.

His stomach turns with nerves as he hears a knock on his door.

He chews on his bottom lip as he gets up and approaches the door, slowly opening it.

"Hello, Hajime!" Nagito greets, a bright smile easing Hajime's nerves just the slightest bit.

"Hey, Nagito, come in." 

Nagito nods and enters, slipping off his shoes as he does so. "Sorry it took so long, I got a bit caught up on the way," he says, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the back of Hajime's door. "Ah, did you just get out of the shower?"

"Sort of?" Hajime says, scratching his head. "It was a while ago, I just haven't gotten dressed yet."

A half-lie, really. He did take a shower,  _ thoroughly _ cleaning himself, but he's also as dressed as he's going to be for a while.

Nagito looks at him curiously as he sits on the edge of the bed. "Did you want to get dressed?"

Hajime bites his lip and shuffles his feet. 

"I- uh… I actually wanted to show you something," he says.

Nagito narrows his eyes before a small smirk makes its way onto his lips. "Oh? Hajime, if it's your dick, I've seen it before, you don't have to make this so weird."

Hajime sputters. "That- that's not-!" 

Except, it sort of is.

"Well, I- actually it sort of is, in a way," he says sheepishly, his face burning bright.

Nagito blinks. "Ah, I was only joking, but if Hajime called me over for sex he could've just said so."

Hajime sighs and toys with the ties to his robe.

"Is Hajime nervous?" Nagito teases. "What does Hajime have to be nervous about?"

When Hajime doesn't answer, Nagito stands and approaches. Hajime immediately rests his hands on his shoulders and Nagito's fall to his waist.

"I want to try bottoming today," Hajime mutters. 

Nagito pauses. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that," he says.

Hajime looks up at him with wide eyes and smacks his chest when he's met with a cheeky grin.

Nagito laughs and kisses Hajime on the forehead, then the nose, then both cheeks, then lips.

"I would love to try that with you, Hajime," he says, nuzzling into his neck. "Being inside of Hajime would be an honor."

Hajime's blush deepens and he pushes Nagito's head away.

"D-don't say things like that!" he yelps.

"Hajime is so easy to fluster," Nagito sing-songs. 

"Shut up," Hajime grumbles, his nerves forgotten as he leans in and kisses Nagito.

Nagito hums against his lips and he can feel the smug bastard grinning as he starts untying Hajime's robe.

Cold hands slip under his robe and hold his sides, thumbs rubbing soothingly on his skin.

Hajime groans into the kiss as Nagito easily takes control, licking into his mouth and tugging him forward by the waist.

Hajime's hands tangle into Nagito's hair as he presses his body against his, nearly forgetting about Nagito's surprise until him pressing their chests together makes rough lace brush against his nipples.

He moans, and Nagito smirks, sliding his hands down and around to Hajime's ass, squeezing it in his hands.

Hajime moans, but he can feel Nagito's face contort in confusion as he starts feeling around his hips, pushing him back and finally looking him over.

"Hajime," he chokes out.

Hajime bites his lip, hands sliding to Nagito's upper arms.

"Do you like it?" he asks softly, his insecurities flooding back into his mind.

Nagito slowly raises his eyes from Hajime's chest to his face, pupils blown wide.

He crashes his lips into Hajime and forces his robe off his shoulders and onto the ground before roughly gripping his ass.

Hajime groans at Nagito's sudden display of dominance, pressing himself against the other and parting his lips for Nagito to shove his tongue into his mouth.

Hajime wraps his arms tight around Nagito's neck and lets him turn them around and push him down onto the bed.

Hajime whines in the back of his throat when Nagito pulls back but quickly calms when he sees the other undressing.

He shifts to get fully on the bed and spreads his legs, toes curling into the sheets in minor embarrassment.

When Nagito is down to his own panties, he climbs into bed and hovers over Hajime, leaning down and kissing his jaw and down his throat.

Nagito's hands fall down to gently hold Hajime's waist as he leaves small nips and licks along his skin.

"So you like it? I went out just for you," Hajime pants as Nagito licks along his collarbones and down to his chest.

"I love it," he mutters against his skin. "Hajime is so pretty. I'm so incredibly lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend."

Hajime runs a hand through Nagito's hair, though he ends up fisting it when he kisses too close to one of his nipples.

"Ah, Hajime's chest is sensitive, how could I forget?" Nagito teases, moving the lace out of the way to lick along the sensitive skin, just avoiding his nipple.

Hajime squirms, arching his chest in an attempt to get his boyfriend's tongue where he wants it.

And Nagito immediately complies, closing his surprisingly warm mouth around the pink bud and sucking.

Hajime moans, his one hand tightening in Nagito's hair as the other fists the pillow by his head.

Nagito hums, and Hajime convulses at the sensation, cock unfairly hard.

"Nagito," he whimpers out.

Nagito sits up with eyes wide in shock and awe.

"Can Hajime cum just from having his nipples played with?" Nagito wonders aloud.

Hajime's face heats up.

"M-maybe, but I don't want to."

"Ah, and I was hoping to see that," he says teasingly. "Oh well, maybe some other time." He sighs, but it doesn't take long for him to perk back up, smiling in a way that makes Hajime mildly nervous. "I guess we should move on, since Hajime can't handle much more foreplay."

Hajime sputters indignantly but quickly realizes that he has no way, or really even reason, to retort.

So he nods, reaching under the pillow and pulling out the now warmed bottle of lube. He holds it out to Nagito, who takes it with a dangerous smile.

"Will you turn over for me, Hajime?" he asks.

Though confused, Hajime does as asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking over his shoulder.

Cold hands hold onto his hips and thumbs press into his cheeks, spreading them apart.

Nagito stares at Hajime's hole with an unreadable expression.

"N-Nagito, stop staring," Hajime stutters out, "it's embarrassing."

Nagito doesn't take his eyes off him as he speaks. "Hajime has nothing to be embarrassed about."

He doesn't give him a chance to respond before his tongue is on his hole.

Hajime jerks forward with a yelp, eyes wide and fingers curling into the sheets.

Nagito simply grips him harder and pulls his hips back towards his mouth, tongue circling his rim and pressing insistently at his entrance.

Hajime moans, back arching as he bites into the pillow under him and presses his hips back.

Nagito groans in approval, making Hajime shudder at the vibrations.

The act is so incredibly filthy, saliva spilling from Nagito's mouth and falling down Hajime's thighs in rivulets. He can feel precum flowing his cock and wetting his panties as his eyes roll back.

Nagito hasn't even entered him, and Hajime is already a moaning mess.

"Hajime is so sensitive," Nagito coos against his skin.

"Sh-shut up!" Hajime yelps. "Don't tease me!"

Nagito just chuckles, plunging his tongue deep into Hajime in response.

Hajime moans and his hips jerk forward, but he immediately presses back into the sensation.

Nagito's hands shift to cup his ass, thumbs right at his hole as he spreads him open, licking deep into him with an insanely wet tongue.

He presses his tongue hard into his walls as he drags it out, licking along his rim one more time before pulling back and spitting directly onto his spread open hole.

Hajime moans at the depraved action, legs and arms trembling as he struggles to hold himself up in his arousal.

Nagito runs a hand up Hajime's spine and presses between his shoulder blades, making his front immediately collapse into the bed.

His back is arched obscenely as he wraps his arms around the pillow under him, burying his face into it.

Nagito peppers kisses all along Hajime's ass before two fingers wiggle their way into him.

"Does that hurt?" he asks, slowly fucking his fingers in and out.

Hajime shakes his head and pushes back onto his fingers, squeezing around them and shuddering at the feeling.

Nagito licks at Hajime's rim as he slowly fucks his fingers in and out, wiggling his tongue in alongside them.

Hajime's eyes roll back and he moans, gripping the pillow tight as Nagito scissors his fingers inside of him as he fucks his hole with his tongue.

If asked, Hajime would deny the absolutely pathetic whine that leaves his throat when Nagito's tongue and fingers leave him, as clenching down around nothing, making his partner coos softly at him, lips brushing against his ass.

He feels Nagito's smirk a split second before his mouth opens and he's biting down.

Hajime yelps out a surprised moan, looking back over his shoulder as Nagito lets him go and presses a kiss to the abused skin.

"Hey Hajime," he asks as he sits back, "can I spank you?"

"Huh?" Hajime says dumbly.

Nagito's hand covers Hajime's ass cheek and squeezes. "Can I slap Hajime's ass?"

Hajime swallows thickly, watching over his shoulder as Nagito stares down at his ass, hands squeezing and spreading his cheeks, thumbs straying dangerously close to his unfairly empty hole.

"If it means you'll fuck me sooner, then yeah," Hajime finally settles on, pressing back into Nagito's hands.

The other smiles widely, meeting his eyes. "Really? Hajime will let me do that?"

Hajime huffs and looks away, face hot in a blush. "Hurry up before I change my mind," he grumbles.

"Of course," Nagito says, his hand leaving Hajime's skin.

The impact is sudden and it jerks Hajime forward, eyes wide and cock twitching.

Immediately, Nagito's lips are pressing against the spot, tongue smoothing along the red flesh.

"Fuck, Nagito, please," Hajime groans.

"Please what?" Nagito asks cruelly. "I need Hajime to be more specific! Does he want me to spank him again?"

Hajime can't deny the way that the idea makes him clench down and his cock twitch, but…

"Fuck! No, Nagito, I-" he cuts himself off, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"You what?" Nagito asks, running his hands up and down his thighs, squeezing occasionally.

"I'm not sure how much more teasing I can take," he admits under his breath.

"What did you say? I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

Hajime glares at his lover. "I know you heard me."

"I'm sorry, Hajime, but I'm going to need you to repeat yourself," Nagito responds, fake sympathy lacing his voice.

With a small bit of struggle, Hajime swallows down his pride and says, "I need you to fuck me before I cum from your teasing, asshole."

He hears Nagito hum behind him and idly wonders how he got himself into this position. He  _ really _ wasn't expecting Nagito to take control so readily and easily.

After a moment of silence, Hajime starts to think that he should've worded it better and that Nagito is going to decide to punish him.

When he starts to speak, Hajime braces himself for the worst.

"Anything for my Hajime," he coos. "Will you flip over for me? I want to see your face."

Hajime is grateful that Nagito chooses not to tease him about how  _ eagerly _ he flips over and spreads his legs.

He does, however, immediately tease him about the wet spot on his panties.

"You always get so wet, Hajime!" he coos, leaning down and flattening his tongue along the length of his cock. Hajime's hands fly to his hair when his mouth closes around the head of his cock and he sucks at the leaking pre-cum that soaks through the lace.

"T-too much," he sobs out, pulling on Nagito's hair and making him pop off and rubs his hands soothingly up and down Hajime's thighs and sides.

"Sorry, Hajime," he says, sounding very much not sorry.

Hajime grumbles, watching as Nagito slips off his panties and frees his cock.

His cock is slim, Hajime finding it easy to stretch his lips around, but long enough to never be able to fit the whole length in his mouth.

Hajime wants to find out what it feels like in his ass, he wants to feel whatever it is about bottoming that always makes Nagito scream and moan and cry so prettily.

He watches closely as Nagito pops open the lube and coats his cock with a more than necessary amount. 

He lines himself up with Hajime's hole and slowly presses in, eyes locked on their connection.

When he bottoms out, he pauses for Hajime to adjust and looks down at his wet hand. 

"Ah," he says quietly, brows furrowed.

"J-just wipe it on the sheets or something," Hajime groans, wiggling his hips. "I need you to move."

Nagito's eyes flick to his face and he blinks before nodding, wiping his hand off in the sheets with a grimace.

Then, he rests his hands on Hajime's hips, long fingers curling around and digging into the flesh of his ass.

He slowly pulls out and pushes back in with a groan, eyes squeezed shut.

Hajime reaches up and presses his hand against his cheek, pulling him down for a kiss as he pulls out again.

"You can go faster," he mumbles against his lips, hands tangling in his hair.

Nagito nods wordlessly, hands slipping up to his waist before he slides them under Hajime, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him close.

His hips start thrusting into him faster, panting against his lips.

"Hajime," he groans out, nipping at the other's lips. "Hajime, Hajime."

Nagito squeezes his arms around Hajime before pulling back just enough to leave kisses and bites all down his throat and to his chest.

Hajime groans, looking down at Nagito through lidded eyes before they widen in shock as he bites down on the skin of his pec.

As soon as he lets go, his tongue dives under the lace and circles around his hardened nipple before sucking it into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth.

"Fuck!" Hajime cries out, back arching high off the bed, thrusting his chest further into Nagito's hand and making the other chuckle darkly, a hand slipping up to toy with his neglected nipple.

He pulls back to blow cool air onto his spit-soaked nipple all the while harshly pinching the other between his cold fingers.

Hajime cries out a wordless moan, tears of pleasure pricking his eyes as his nipple is twisted between his partner's fingers and his hips start thrusting faster. 

The angle of his hips makes the rough lace of his panties rub against his cock with every thrust, making a desperate sob leave his throat. 

Nagito pauses and pulls back to look at a thoroughly debauched Hajime, face a deep red, eyes hazy and watery.

"Don't stop," he pants. "Nagito, don't you dare stop."

Nagito reaches a hand up and gently wipes tears from his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he says, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Hajime hums and kisses him greedily, following him up as he pulls back. "I'm great," he says.

"You were crying."

"You cry all the damn time," Hajime huffs, refusing to meet Nagito's eyes.

"Ah, I didn't think I'd be good enough to make Hajime cry," he muses. "I was thinking I was so bad that Hajime had to cry in order to suffer through it."

Hajime snorts and rolls his eyes. "Shut up," he says, not unkindly, "just keep going."

Nagito hums with a soft smile. "Hajime is so needy," he sing-songs, leaning down and sucking a nipple into his mouth before Hajime can come up with a response.

Hajime chokes on a moan as Nagito immediately starts moving his hips at a fast pace, the head of his cock occasionally brushing against his sweet spot.

Hajime's fingers are tightly tangled into Nagito's hair, head tossed back in ecstasy.

"Nagito," he moans, tilting his hips to try and force Nagito to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. "Nagito, please."

Nagito hums and leans up to press a sloppy kiss to Hajime's lips as he tilts his hips just right to continuously pound his lover's prostate. 

Hajime screams, eyes rolled back as he shakes in pleasure.

He lets out a sob as his nipples ache, begging to be touched. He arches his back, pressing his chest into Nagito's with a pathetic whine.

Nagito hums against his lips before pulling back, smirking down at Hajime.

"Does Hajime want something?" he asks condescendingly. Hajime pants, nodding. Nagito slows his hips with a hum. "Well, I can't know what it is unless he uses his words."

Hajime bites his bottom lip as he gazes up at Nagito with glassy eyes. "Please," he whimpers, "touch me!" He thrusts his chest up into the air to emphasize his point.

Nagito tilts his head. "Touch you where? Here?" He reaches a hand down and drags his palm up the bottom of Hajime's cock, dragging the touch lace against his sensitive skin.

Hajime screams, eyes crossed as he very nearly cums. 

He shakes his head frantically.

"No? Then where?" Nagito teases.

"My- my chest, please!" Hajime cries.

"Here?" Nagito cups Hajime's chest and squeezes, purposefully avoiding his nipples.

Hajime shakes his head. "N-no! I need-"

Nagito cuts him off by leaning down and biting one of his nipples before sucking harshly.

Hajime's eyes roll back and his hips jerk, causing his clothed cock to be jerked against Nagito's stomach. 

With one nipple in Nagito's mouth and the other between his fingers, Nagito has a free hand to sneak between them and palm at Hajime's cock, purposefully dragging the lace against his skin as his hips move frantically, erratically.

Hajime's grip on his hair is painful as his back shoots off the bed, a broken scream leaving his throat as he cums all over himself. Nagito eases him down before letting up on his abuse of Hajime's nipples, instead holding onto his hips as he thrusts into him, eyes locked on his lover's debauched appearance.

With a pathetic whimper, Nagito cums, involuntarily squeezing his eyes shut as he does so.

His head falls forward, chin hitting his chest as he shudders through the aftershocks of his orgasm, slowing his hips into a jerky stop.

Hajime tugs him down for a kiss, and Nagito collapses on top of him as soon as their lips meet, hands sliding up to wrap tight around Hajime's waist.

Nagito pulls back from their kiss and buries his head into Hajime's neck, trembling softly. 

Hajime hums and rubs his hand up and down Nagito's back, other hand scratching through his hair. 

"I'm sorry if I went too far," Nagito mumbles into Hajime's skin, nuzzling further into him, "Hajime doesn't deserve me being so mean to him."

Hajime can't help but chuckle, turning his head to kiss Nagito's temple.

"I thoroughly enjoyed everything you did, Nagito," Hajime assures, smiling lips still pressed against Nagito's head. "I would've stopped you if you went too far, you know that."

Nagito nods, pulling back just enough to make eye contact with his lover.

Hajime smiles sweetly up at him, hand in his hair moving to cup his cheek. Nagito leans into his touch, eyes falling shut. "It seems, you're still going to have to be in charge of aftercare today," he murmurs, "I've gone and worn myself out."

Hajime chuckles, using his hand on Nagito's face to coax him into a soft kiss. 

"I don't mind," he says against his lips, "I like taking care of you."

Nagito flushes and tilts his head to hide his face in Hajime's hand, the other laughing fondly.

"Come on," he says, "let's go shower."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
